Their Little Secret
by little gemmy55
Summary: Kate is engaged with Jack, but she s in love with his cousin Sawyer. Their feelings make a lot of things complicated and as Kate spends the summer at the house of Sawyer s parents it s getting hard to keep their secret
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story was written about two years ago. Hope you like it and if you do review:D**

* * *

**Chapter one**

It was a mild summer, but today, though it was already 9 pm, it was really hot. Kate was at a summer party with her fiance Jack Shephard. The party was at the house of Jack´s uncle Richard Ford. He had a lot of money and good connections. Those things were really important to Jack. Kate knew exactly that Jack would just marry her for one reason. Her family wasn´t poor and had a lot of land, but no one to take care of it. Her mom had died a couple of years ago and her father was too busy with his secretary.

Kate hated her father. He was always drunk and he was the one who wanted her to marry Jack. She wouldn´t contradict because she knew what would happen if she did. She would be a prisoner in her father´s house and she would have to marry Jack anyway.

But there was hope. A couple of months ago at their engagment party she had met Jack´s cousin. James Sawyer Ford was known as "The Conman". He conned wifes because of their husbands´ money. The Fords were rich, richer than the Shephards. It was fun to him. All the naive and dumb woman who admired him. But since the engagment party he hadn´t done a con. Because of her.

Kate felt his looks on her like she had felt them at her engagment party. She smiled at the memory of their first meeting. She remembered the way he had grinned at her, showing those gorgeous dimples. She could have eaten him up.

Jack had had to do some buisness things in the night after the engagment party. Sawyer had still stayed at their house. The way he had looked at her at the dinner...  
She should have known that he had planned something, but she was too busy trying not to lick her lips all the time and not to jump him in front of her father. When the memory of what they had done after the dinner came back to her mind, she started looking for Sawyer in the crowd.

_The night of the engagment party.It was already dark outside. Kate walked through one of the corridors of the big house._

_She felt that somebody was close to her, but she didn´t feel uncomfortable. She knew who it was. She started to breath harder. Just knowing he was standing behind her aroused her more than sex with anybody else. Kate felt his hands on her waist and her skin seemed to burn where he touched her. Sawyer turned her around._

_She could see his eyes though it was dark, she could see the fire in them. His shirt was unbuttoned and she could see the muscles. Kate had never wanted anybody so badly in her whole life like she wanted him in that moment._

_It seemed like eternity to her till he finally kissed her and pressed her against he wall. Nobody had kissed her like that before. The kiss was passionate and wild. Their tongues played with each other and she moaned into his mouth as she felt that he lifted her skirt._

_Sawyer´s hands moved under it and caressed her thighs while his lips started to place little kisses all over her throat. His hands moved from her thighs to her core and she moaned his name for the first time as his fingers slid under her panties and touched her clit._

_She knew he had found her already wet and ready for him. Sawyer pulled her panties down and she heard the zipper of his jeans. He lifted her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips. They kissed again._

_Sawyer´s hands were all over her body, she could feel im everywhere. Kate felt his cock slipping into her and digged her fingernails into his shoulders._

_She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. She wondered if he saw the same passion and the same fire in her eyes. She panted and let her head fall back against the wall. He began with slow and carefull thrusts because he didn´t want to hurt her, but then Sawyer heard her whisper._

_"Harder. Do it harder."_

_So began to push harder into her till he felt her come. He wanted her to come first, wanted to see her come. Kate moaned his name again and again as she climaxed. Then finally he allowed himself to let go. Kate felt him come inside her._

_She laid her head down onto his shoulder. Sawyer let her carefully down and placed a little kiss on her forehead. "I´ll take you to your bedroom."_

When their eyes met, Sawyer knew exactly what she was thinking about. He could see it when she was aroused. They were playing this game for almost four months now and couldn´t get enough of it.

Every time they saw each other they managed it to find a beautiful quiet place where they could have a really good time.

Sawyer had to admit that he had never met a woman as amazing as Kate before. She was beautiful, intelligent, passionate and wild. She was a goddess.

It seemed that no one exept him could see that. At least Jack should now, but Sawyer guessed he was too busy with his buisness and fucking Sarah Martins.

Sawyer hated his cousin. He couldn´t undertand how Jack could treat a woman like Kate like that. Sawyer was jealous. Jack didn´t deserve Kate.

Kate didn´t know about Sarah and Sawyer wasn´t sure if he should tell her. She would probably go to Jack and talk to him and she could tell Jack about him and her. That would be his death sentence.

Sawyer had a bad temper, but Jack´s was worse. And besides, if this thing between him and Kate was official, he would lose her. Sawyer didn´t want that. He told himself that he didn´t love her, but enjoyed being with her. Kate was the only woman worth stop conning for. She was adorable.

Kate and Jack were sitting at a table with Richard and his wife Sandra and with their only daughter and their two sons, including Sawyer.

Jack and his uncle were talking about buisness things like always. Sawyer´s mother, his sister and his brother were talking about colleges for Sawyer´s littele sister Rebecca. Rebecca was Sawyer´s half sister. His dad had cheated on his mom, but Sandra had always treatened Rebecca like her own daughter. Sawyer liked her. Rebecca never listened to what his parents said. She didn´t want their advices.

He didn´t listen to their conversation. Kate was sitting right at the opposite of the table. A few minutes ago he had felt her foot on his knee. Kate didn´t care that her fiance was sitting right next to her. Her cheeks were glowing and she couldn´t stop licking her lips.

Sawyer looked at her all the time, his eyes never left hers. He told her with his eyes what he would do to her if the people weren´t here. He noticed that she started breathing harder and swallowed hard. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and se moaned quietly.

"Kate, is something wrong?" Jack asked.

"No, I´m okay. Just a little bit dizzy."

Her voice wasn´t very clear, she could hardly speak. Sawyer knew he could make her come without touching her.

" So Jack, will you fly to New York to close the deal tomorrow?" Richard asked.

"You´re flying to New York? Tomorrow?" Kate hadn´t had an idea.

"Yeah, I have to, honey. But I´ve already spoken to Richard that you will stay here as long as I´m in New York and I will have to travel a lot in this summer so we or better said you alone will spend the whole summer here in Knoxville with Richard and his family."

Kate nodded. She didn´t know if she was happy about this because she could spend the whole summer with Sawyer or if she should be worried about spending the whole summer with Sawyer.

She had noticed how she responded to him. She wan´t sure if this was good. If they get caught, they would have to run because the rules of their families were hard. Both of them knew it. This whole thing would have consequences sooner or later. They hoped later.

When Kate woke up the next morning, Jack was already gone. She had to give him goodbye sex the last night.  
"Oh, what a pleasure!" She thought sarcasticly.

She looked at the clock and saw that it wasn´t even 5 am. Nobody was awake. The others would sleep for a few hours.

Should she go? She knew where his room was and she wanted it so badly. She stood up and put on her pyjama. As she opened the door Sawyer was already standing there, grinning.  
"Didn´t need to wait long. You were already on your way, huh?" He said still grinning.

"Yeah." She pulled him in, closed the door behind them and kissed him passionatly.He kissed her back the same way and then he lifted her up and carried her to the bed. They fell onto the bed with him on top of her.

They hadn´t stopped kissing, but know they were out of breath and had to.

"I missed you in the last two weeks. I was lonely." She pouted.

" I know, Freckles." He whispered. "I know."

He unbuttoned her pyjama shirt slowly and kissed every little bit of her free skin. While he was doing that she reached for his jeans button, but unluckily it was one of those jeans which had just buttons. She dragged on them till they were open. Then she heard Sawyer laugh.

"What?" She asked angrily.

"Patience, Freckles."

" Sawyer, if you don´t remember we don´t have the whole day. I really wish we would, but..."

" Freckles, don´t worry. My brother is at his own house, my father decided to fly with Jack and my mom is with them. The only one in this house exept us is Rebecca and she doesn´t care because she hates Jack. So please, babe, relax. "

She grinned.  
" The whole weekend? Just the two of us?"

"Yeah, just the two of us." He growled.

He was really looking forward to these two days.It didn´t happen often that they had so much time.

Sawyer still hoped that Jack would die before the marriage.

He went on undressing her and when she was completely naked he took off his own jeans . Kate smiled happily and pulled him even closer to her.

"You know I can´t get enough of you, right?" She whispered. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and their lips almost touched. Sawyer kissed a trail to her ear and bit softly into her earlobe.

"I´ve known it since the first time I touched you. I can remember how you shivered, you´re breathing got harder and I bet your eyes were closed. Freckles, hell, you wanted me more than anything else in the world. You still do."

"And you still have the panties I had worn that night, don´t you?

She giggled. He began to tickle her and Kate wound under him till he stopped and kissed her.

"I´ll never give them away. Their mine like you are."

"Yeah. Now Sawyer, stop talking and make love to me."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Kate was cuddled to his side her head lying on his chest. Sawyer´s fingertips were caressing Kate´s side. It was a soft touch which she almost couldn´t feel. In moments like that she didn´t know what she would do without him. He was a part of her life more than Jack would ever be. If she had a choice she would marry Sawyer. Maybe in Las Vegas. That would fit.  
She had already thought about asking Sawyer if he would run with her. Out of the country, maybe Hawaii. Their families would come after them, but they would need a while to find them and in this time they could be free and happy.

Kate couldn´t understand how families like hers and Sawyer´s could still exist and she definetely hated that she was born into one. She really missed her mom. Before she died her father hadn´t been like this. Of course it was the same family tradition, but it wasn´t that hard. Maybe her mother could have even persuaded her father not to marry her to Jack.  
Kate knew it could be worse than Jack, but it could be better, too. It could be Sawyer. She smiled as she thought about her wish. Sawyer a husband that would never happen, but... He never told her that he loved her. Kate just knew it. He had showed her so many times.She was curious if he would marry her if there was choice.

" Sawyer?"

"Hmm." He murmered lazy.

" If...if you can...if I can...would you marry me?"

He turned his head to look at her. Her green eyes questioned him and the way she bit down on her lip made him smile.

"I don´t know, Freckles. Never thought about it. I´m glad we have at least this. Every time I wanted more than I already had something was taken away from me. Something that really mattered to me, you know? I don´t want to think about what I could have I want to enjoy what I have. And at this moment it´s lying here with you without someone who could bother us. You understand?"

She crawled on top of him and smiled because of what he said. She gave him a soft kiss and buried her face at his throat.

"I dreamt about our marriage. Especially about the wedding night, you know?"

"Didn´t think of that. Now my answer is defenitely yes."

She leaned down to kiss him and as their lips touched she felt something like a lightning strike, a good one. He rolled them around and he was on top. Sawyer was always in control and Kate didn´t mind. Jack was always in control, too, but he never was interested in pleasuring her. Sawyer was. He always made her feel good, made her feel free.

Sawyer loved to see and to feel her losing control. Even if it seemed like he was always in control he wasn´t. She didn´t know that she could make him lose control like that. Every time they were together he lost control like in the night of the engagment party. He couldn´t stop following her. He had had to have her. He had to have her now.

He bagan to kiss her throat. He always started like that because he knew Kate loved it. As he had told her that a while ago she had said that she loved everything he did to her. He kissed a trail down to her breasts and squezzed them. Sawyer felt her hand on his head. She wanted to pull him closer.

"Sawyer, please..."

She whimpered and he knew exactly what she wanted. He always knew. He sucked one of her nipples into his mouth and bit down on it softly. When her nipple was hard and erect he bagan to suck on the other one.

Kate tried to be quiet. His sister could hear them. But she was getting more and more aroused and it was getting harder to be quiet.  
Sawyer kissed her whole body, every part of it till he was at her centre. He loved doing this to her even if he didn´t come. To hear her scream his name was enough. And as he buried his face between her thighs she did. First he teased her, didn´t touch her clit. Sometimes he wanted to hear her beg and he knew she would do it. Kate wasn´t embarresed about it.

As Kate felt his tongue on her clit she screamed his name out loud. It didn´t matter that somebody could her them. There were just the two of them. There would never be anybody else. His fingers were pumping in and out her and Kate just wanted to pull him up to her and make him fuck her, but she couldn´t. What he did to her felt too good. Then finally she felt him suck her clit into his mouth and she came hard. She looked down at him and their eyes met.

He had watched her the whole time, needed to see her.

He laid his head down on one of her thighs and caressed the other one, waited for her to come down from her orgasm. As he heard that her breathing got normal he came up to her and laid down on her. At the beginnig of their affair or relationship, he didn´t know how to call it, he didn´t lay down on her because he thought he was too heavy for her, but after a while he noticed that Kate always pulled him down onto her. She liked his weight on her, she liked to feel his whole body.

Her eyes were still closed as he kissed her lips. Kate smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her hand moved down between them. He took his cock and heard him growl as she touched it for the first time. She positioned his cock at her entrance and with one thrust he sank into her hot core.

Kate wrapped her legs around his waist. She bit softly down on his lip. They stopped kissing and looked at each other. Kate panted and her fingetips moved over his jaw. Then her arms moved back around his neck and she pulled him even closer to her. His mouth was at her throat, kissing it again and making little marks. With soft kisses his mouth moved to her ear and he began to whisper.

" I love this feeling, Kate. Being inside you and feeling you. You´re so hot and tight and I wished we would never have to stop. I wished we could stay like this forever. Every time I feel you come I´m in heaven. Come on, Kate, take me to heaven."

Kate threw her head back as she came and screamed his name. He felt her fingernails digging into his shoulders and he let go and came inside her.

He rolled down so that he could lay on his back and pulled her close to him.They just laid there like that for a while. Then someone disturbed them. They heard Rebecca calling for Sawyer.

"Oh, no." He said while he stood up and put his clothes on. He leaned down to kiss Kate and said.

" Breakfast in a half hour. I´m expecting you."

He went and left a smiling Kate.

"What´s the matter, little one?" He asked Rebecca as he found her in the big living room looking for him.

"I´m 18. Don´t call me little one. I wanted to ask if I can go to Susie."

He didn´t even have to think about it. No Rebecca means just him and Kate.

"Okay. How long?"

"I guess you won´t see me until tomorrow morning."

"Okay. Don´t tell mom that I didn´t see you for a whole day. She´ll kill us both."

Rebecca smiled at her brother and five minutes later she was out of the house. This weekend would be better than he would have thought.

Kate stood up right after Sawyer left. She wanted to shower and she didn´t know what to wear. Even if she didn´t go out she wanted to look good. For him. She didn´t shower long and picked a violett summer dress which couldn´t be smaller.  
She went down and looked for him, but she didn´t find him. She walked to the terrace and found the table full with food. Eggs, bacon, strawberries, grapes and a lot more. But she still didn´t see Sawyer.

"Where are you?" She asked quietly. Then she felt arms around her waist.

"Right behind you, Freckles." Kate leaned back against him.

"Where´s Rebecca?"

" A friends´ house. Till tomorrow morning. It can´t get any better, can it?"

"No." Kate said.

Sawyer was sitting on one of the chairs and Kate was sitting on his lap. With one arm he pulled her close to him and the hand of the other arm was busy with feeding Kate with strawberries and grapes. They really managed it to eat even if the temptation was big to go upstairs again. She turned her head so she could face him.

"It´s really nice. You know, just sitting here. And it seems that time doesn´t matter . It seems like we would sit here forever." Kate said and every word she spoke was quieter than the one before.

Sawyer knew what she was feeling. In moments like that...They never had a moment like that before. They couldn´t keep their hands off each other so every time they met they had sex. They never had breakfast together. They had never been like a normal couple, but in this moment they were. And this showed them that they would never be a normal couple, that they would never be togehter like they should be or like they wanted to be.

He saw a little tear rolling down her cheek. She buried her face on his chest and didn´t say a word for the rest of the hour.

" We have to do the washing up." She said while she stood up. Together they carried the dishes to the kitchen and did the washing up.

As she dried the last plate he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I won´t marry. You know that and my parents stopped trying three years ago. I´ll always have time for you and will come to you if you need me, but we can´t give everything up and run away, Kate. That´s not possible and you know that. I´ll always be there for you if you need me, Freckles."

She turned around. Tears were rolling down her cheeks which he didn´t want to see because he couldn´t stand to see her cry.

" I need you every minute. I need you at night when he lies next to me and I need you at these stupid parties because I want you by my side. I´m thinking of you when Jack wants sex because it´s the only way I can bear it. I can´t have what I want more than anything else because you´re not ready to give up everything else. But I am and it sucks that I feel more for you than you feel for me. I tell you why it´s impossible for us to be a normal, happy couple. Because you don´t want us to be a normal couple. I love you and it hurts that you can´t feel the same way for me."

She stopped talking and ran out of the kitchen.

Sawyer was standing in the kitchen. Speechless. He couldn´t move, couldn´t run after her because what she had said scared him more than everything. He didn´t know if he loved her, but if he didn´t do something he would never find out.

Kate was sitting on her bed and she was still crying. What had she been thinking? She had told him that she loved him. He would never speak to her again. She always thought that they would never be a couple because of the family traditions and that whole stuff, but now they would never be a normal couple because of her own stupidity.

Then it knocked on the door.

**Please, tell me what you think :D**


End file.
